Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device having a compact antenna element and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having an antenna element capable of providing a stable antenna performance, achieving an easy mount, and securing a structural stability, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, efforts have been made to develop a fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system that is improved as compared with an existing fourth generation (4G) communication system.
Such a 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a millimeter (mm)-wave frequency band (e.g., 60 to 70 GHz band), and since the location of an electronic device, which supports a mobile network to which 5G communication is applied or a wireless local area mobile network (e.g., wireless local area network (LAN)), is varied in accordance with user's movement or the like, a wide beam scanning range may be required in providing a stable communication channel.
In mounting a millimeter-wave antenna for adopting the 5G communication system on an electronic device, manufacturing cost, power efficiency, miniaturization easiness, and stable access may be considered.
For example, as the communication frequency band is heightened, a high-level noise element or propagation loss in a radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC) is increased. Accordingly, in order to secure a stable access, antenna gains may be compulsorily heightened, and this may cause power efficiency to deteriorate. As another example, a wide beamforming and beam scanning range may be required to secure the stable access, but since directivity becomes greater as the communication frequency band is heightened, the beamforming and beam scanning range may become narrowed.
Further, in case of an antenna that operates in the millimeter-wave frequency band, it can be easily miniaturized, and thus a space occupied by the antenna in a miniaturized wireless communication device and/or an electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal (smart phone), can be reduced to enable the overall size of the electronic device to be reduced. However, in applying such a subminiature antenna to the electronic device, high precision is required in an antenna assembling or manufacturing process due to the small size of the antenna, and thus the overall manufacturing process or manufacturing cost of the electronic device having the millimeter-wave frequency band becomes increased.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.